heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayami Cherryblossom
|gender = Female |class = |relatives = Yamato (husband, deceased) Shikibu (daughter) Iekazu (son-in-law) Orihime (granddaughter) |affiliation = 37th CMB |status = Active |age = }} , commonly referred to as the , is the Object maintenance chief of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and a refugee from the Capitalist Corporations.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 9 Etymology A Cherry Blossom is a type of cocktail involving a mix of syrups and a spirit, with brandy being used in some of the recipes. Appearance Ayami is an elderly woman with grey eyes and grey hair, tied into a bun at the back. She's often seen in her uniform with a pair of goggles on her forehead. In the past, she had black hair.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 3 Personality Background Ayami was alive when the first Objects were developed and deployed by the Island Nation.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 5 At some point in the past, Ayami was married to Yamato, one of the people whose brains would eventually be incorporated into Ichirei Shikon.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 10 Ayami originally lived in the Japanese Islands, controlled by the Capitalist Corporations, working as a technician.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 7 However she was forced to leave with her family after her daughter and son-in-law's choice of advertising for their charitable work led to them being hunted by corporations claiming information damage, becoming refugees and moving to the Legitimacy Kingdom. Her flight was easier than expected, partly due to Yamato and Ichirei Shikon's machinations. Due to her knowledge of Object technology, Ayami received a warmer welcome than others who had fled to the Legitimacy Kingdom. Chronology Heavy Object In Alaska, when Quenser went out to hunt for food as the Baby Magnum was to undergo maintenance, Ayami was apparently yelling something about the 'stupid kid' running off and wasting a perfect chance to learn something. After Quenser returned, Ayami had him assist her with the Baby Magnum's maintenance.Heavy Object Chapter 1 During preparations for the operation in the Strait of Gibraltar, she was nearly hit by one of the Baby Magnum's main cannons which moved when Milinda accidentally hit a control in the cockpit.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 1 An Audition War Ayami carried out work on the Baby Magnum as it was being transported by sea, easily copping with the shaking of the scaffolding from the wind and waves while Quenser had to grab the railings with both hands, which as she pointed out prevented him from getting any work done. She also asked Quenser if he had decided on what area he'd specialize in as an Object designer and remarked on him trying to take the easy path through life.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 2 Global Shadow When Prizewell City Slicker voiced his intentions to raze the immigrant city on Victoria Island and massacre its residents as an example, after defeating the Objects sent to intercept him and the 24th, Ayami left her post in order to get her family, living in the immigrant city, to safety. A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) As the 37th were preparing for the exchange of Klondike with the Information Alliance in the Alps, Ayami called Milinda just after she received a mirror from Quenser, saying it was time to mobilize.Heavy Object Episode 23 Later, after Milinda's perception was distorted through Flide's use of the Mirror of Truth, Ayami directed the maintenance crew in using one of the spare cannons to fire a shell containing CVD materials at the attacking Baby Magnum, as part of Quenser's plan to save Milinda before the other Objects were sent in to destroy it. The shell was shot down and the CVD materials ingested into the gun barrels, undergoing a chemical reaction that created more mirrors inside and disrupted the cannons' operation, causing the them to explode with the next shot and damage the Object enough for Milinda to be ejected, breaking the effects of the Mirror of Truth.Heavy Object Episode 24 Theoretical Vein The Police of Ghosts Dominion 70% Before the Baby Magnum was sent into battle at the Ame-no-Darin, Ayami provided information on the Island Nation's Objects to Milinda. Some time later on the Scarlet Princess, during the battle with the Ame-no-Uzume, she discussed the Twelve Earthly Branches with Froleytia.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 5 During the battle, she was contacted by Ichirei Shikon, which informed her of its motivations, and recognized her late husband Yamato as part of it.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 10 Judgement -195℃ During the 37th's operation against the Kali, when amphibious powered suits attacked the ship they were using, Ayami fought them off using a flamethrower. After meeting with Quenser, Heivia, Millia Newburg and Putana Highball, Ayami apologized to the Elite for the treatment of her Object. Seeing the Baby Magnum struggling, Ayami suggested letting Putana use the Sarasvati to support it and that she could sink and destroy it afterwards as an offering, making it look like a malfunction and preventing them from analyzing it.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 13 After the battle, while performing repairs on the Baby Magnum, Ayami spoke with Putana once more, discussing Putana's actions and what she would be doing next. Before Putana left, Ayami thanked her for not giving up on the current world and Putana thanked her in return for showing her a wider world with her words.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Epilogue Skills and Abilities As the 37th's maintenance chief, Ayami is skilled at her work in keeping the Baby Magnum maintained for battle and repairing it afterwards. Gallery Ayami Cherryblossom_-_Anime_Design.png|Ayami Cherryblossom's anime design Ayami Cherryblossom - Past and Present (Novel).jpg|Ayami's past and present appearance in Heavy Object: Global Shadow References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:37th CMB Category:Female